Consumer electronics constitute a continually growing sector in the marketplace. Items such as cellular phones, smart phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, media players, and so forth are so popular they are nearly ubiquitous and nearly a necessity for today's lifestyles. In addition to the performance and functionality of the devices, the appearance of the electronic devices can be a large selling point for consumers. Indeed, the appearance of certain devices including their shape, colors, size and so forth can become iconic in popular culture. As such, the electronic device manufactures are continually pushing to create new and different features that appeal to the consumers' visual and aesthetic tastes. Challenges arise, however, due to the materials used for the devices and, in some instances, small form factors, among other things.